


Hot Spot

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [21]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: a bit NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Hehehe, this is probably the most NSFW thing I will probably write. I don't know if it's technically NSFW or not, but I'm keeping the tags just to be safe. There is this blog and it has all of these OTP prompts on it and I found one that said, like everything else that I write, 'your OTP sits together at a lunch table, Person A slides their hand up Person B's thigh and gets closer to their 'hot spot.' Person B gets stiff because of it, people ask them if they are okay. Person A is just grinning.' I couldn't pass it up with these two. I just started laughing when I read this prompt.





	

Azura got the stuff for the potluck ready. Everyone had to bring something to the potluck, she didn't know what, so she packed her favorite food, strawberries. She also made a strawberry shortcake for everyone to enjoy. She didn't live to far from the park, so she decided to walk there. When she got to the park, there was barely anyone there. Azura found Ryouma at a lunch table and she sat next to him. 

They waited for everyone to arrive. More people started to sit with them and she started to grin. She had a good way to mess with the man she loved. She started to rub his thigh. At first, he didn't mind, he enjoyed it. He turned his head towards her and gave her a kiss on her temple. She blushed a little, but he still had know idea what was coming. Azura moved her hand up his thigh a little higher as she put her elbow on the table and held her chin with her hand. 

Ryouma sat up straight, trying to shrug the whole thing off, but he got a bit stiff. The feeling of her hand rubbing his thigh, higher and higher felt both good and weird, he hoped she wouldn't go any higher. He put his hand on hers, stopping her for the time being. Hinoka looked at her older brother, concerned about him. She looked at his face, seeing he was a bit uncomfortable. 

"Uh, Ryouma," Hinoka asked. 

"Y-Yes," he replied with his voice cracking. 

Azura chuckled. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, why do ask?" 

"Oh, no reason..." 

Ryouma took his hand off of Azura's, hoping that she wouldn't do anything else. Oh, how wrong he was. Azura inched closer and closer to his hot spot, her grin got bigger when she saw his face becoming red. He did his best to maintain decorum, but knowing his siblings, and one other person, they could tell when he was uncomfortable. He sighed and looked over to her. He saw her big grin, still trying to figure out why she was doing this. 

"Are you sure you are okay," Hinoka asked. 

"I-I'm fine," he replied. 

"Okay..." 

Azura was really close to his hot spot by now. If she moved any higher, she would be there. Ryouma's face got even redder, but he couldn't help it, he could also feel himself getting hard. He was hoping that no one could tell why he was getting this way. It was only a matter of time before someone figured out what was going on. 

"Ryouma, you are not okay. What is going on," Hinoka asked. 

"Nothing," Ryouma replied. 

"'Nothing' doesn't cut it. What is going on?" 

"I wouldn't worry about it," Azura told her. 

Hinoka stared at her for a few seconds. Something was up and Azura was most likely the cause of it. She didn't pry into it much more, it was just getting more and more weird, she had never seen her brother like this before, not even when Azura was around. After the tension died down a little, Azura place her hand right where she wanted it to be. She grinned a big grin. Ryouma's face became the deepest shade of red she placed her there, especially after she squeezed a little. 

He felt her squeeze even more. He couldn't possible take it any longer, he took her hand, pulled her closer, and gave her a big, sloppy kiss. Azura started to laugh as he started to nip at her neck. She knew that would be his reaction to it, but she really wanted to embarrass him in public. Everyone looked over to them, very confused to what was going on. They were also embarrassed themselves at the sight of those two. 

After the potluck, Ryouma stayed over at Azura's place. He walked into her closet, stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started to bit her neck. He was giving her what he thought she wanted. He was trying to make sure she wasn't putting on more of her clothes, which confused her. She shoved his mouth of her neck and turned around so her she can see his face. 

"What are you doing," she asked. 

"Giving you what you wanted," he replied. 

"Oh my, no, no, no. That's not what I wanted. I wanted to embarrass you in front of everybody." 

His face turned red, again. He was yet again embarrassed by her antics. At least this time, no one was around. 

"Oh, well, you did spectacular in doing so." 

"Hehe, of course I did. Now let me put the rest of my clothes on and let's get some sleep." 

"Very well."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, this is probably the most NSFW thing I will probably write. I don't know if it's technically NSFW or not, but I'm keeping the tags just to be safe. There is this blog and it has all of these OTP prompts on it and I found one that said, like everything else that I write, 'your OTP sits together at a lunch table, Person A slides their hand up Person B's thigh and gets closer to their 'hot spot.' Person B gets stiff because of it, people ask them if they are okay. Person A is just grinning.' I couldn't pass it up with these two. I just started laughing when I read this prompt.


End file.
